I will Not Break
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: This is an Andy Sixx Quick fic.  It ios a one shot but since i'm in a a high school of excellence i don't have much time.  Andy Sixx and his best from Andromeda.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Not Break**

_One Shot: An Andy Sixx Quick Fic._

Andromeda limped her way out of volleyball and into the cool night air. She didn't look around, Jayden didn't know what school she went to, or she didn't think he did. She dropped her bag to the dirt and reached down and began to massage her leg muscles. As the only freshman the coach had ever allowed to walk on to Varsity she had a lot to live up to. Half the time she thought her body was going to quit and she wasn't going to get up. She sighed and straightened up looking around for Andrew. They had been friends since 5th grade he was older than her and he had his license and had agreed to bring her to and from practice so she could live out her dream of being the best athlete there. Andi sighed as she looked up at the barely star strewn heavens. There was one thing in the whole world she couldn't tell Andrew, one thing, and it was what she most desperately wanted to tell him.

Andi wanted to tell him about Jayden, but that would be not only loosing (an unbearable prospect to someone as competitive as herself) but also quitting which was something she could never, would never, and had never done. She wouldn't let anyone else take care of Jayden. That was all her job. She wanted to watch him squirm, to fear her, to feel the panic and the pain he caused her every single day. She couldn't believe she had fallen for Jayden. Ever since he had first hurt her she knew she had to fix her mistake.

Andi looked around for Andrew. Where was he? He was never late. She told herself to relax his rehearsal had run late, or traffic was bad. Andrew wasn't like her father, Andrew was reliable, Andrew would come get her. She repeated that to herself. It had taken her a long time to trust Andrew as much as she did her friends that were girls. Andrew knew that and worked extra hard to make it easier on her, something she didn't feel like she deserved.

"Andi!" Panic, horror, and pure terror rose in Andi before she could shove it back. Andi kicked the pile of vile emotions back into the nothingness inside her where they belonged. It all took less than a second and she was spinning with her award wining smile.

"Jayden! Where did you come from?" She said so used to faking happy that it wasn't even hard anymore.

"I just wanted to see my baby-girl," he said slipping an arm around Andi. He made a face and Andi sighed she knew what was coming next.

"You know babe you don't look or smell so hot right now," Andi rolled her eyes but was careful to make sure he didn't see.

"I was in volleyball, you know running around," she said. Some days Jayden could be reasonable, she prayed this was one of them.

"You should always look nice," he told her. He sounded so much like her father for a moment that she almost choked.

"I was playing a sport Jayden, it doesn't matter what I look like, its a bunch of sweaty, ponytail wearing girls, not anybody important. (like Andrew) my brain added and I kicked it mentally. Andrew loved me, as a friend, for who I was. He didn't care if I looked like heaven after a volleyball practice.

"You are better than them, Andi, you should show it!" he said and she could hear the anger in his voice. However Andi had never been good at being reasonable, she was tired of Jayden, she was exhausted, and if he didn't get a hint she was going to kill him.

"I am better and that's why I look like this because I am willing to work harder than them," she said switching her angle.

"Yea, about that, Babe you know I love you, and I know you love being an athlete but I don't think its right," he said.

"What," She screeched bounding away from him. She saw the deep rage coming into Jayden's eyes and she flinched.

"I think you should give it up, be more feminine," he said.

"We met at a screamo concert and you want me to be more feminine?" she said. She could take the physical hurt, but this act of pure stupidity was making her blood boil. The anger was giving her the courage to take him out, the courage her child hood had sapped away from her.

"I love you, I just want to make your life easier," he said but he grabbed her wrist in his powerful hand. Most girls would have cried out in pain. Andi looked at the offending wrist as the strength of his hold forced it into dislocation. She could feel anger boiling into her. Andrew would be here soon, he would see her shamed like this. He would abandon her. That was not an option.

"Let me go," she said her voice was like ice and flame rolled into one and it made even Jayden feel a tremor of fear. He glared at her wondering what had happened to his docile little doll.

"Don't boss me around Bitch," he said and slapped her hard. Andi couldn't take it any more. She yanked her injured wrist toward her hard causing Jayden to stumble. He bent over to catch his balance and she brought her elbow down hard on the back of his neck where it joined his head. He fell to the ground. She didn't care. He had hurt her so much, he had terrified her, he was going to suffer Andi was beyond the point of realizing she had lost control, she had done this before, it just happened that this was the first time someone she hated was around. She twisted her body to put all her weight behind a wicked kick to his skull smashing his soon to be not quite so handsome face into the brick wall of the school. Andi was so angry she was shaking. All the emotions she had bottled up for the last several months were flooding out. She hauled Jayden to his feet his eyes were wide and terrified.

"Burn in hell bastard," she said with enough poison to scare him more than he was. She buried a hand in his lustrous black hair and ripped some of it out. Her other hand blocked his scream. She was still ion school grounds after all. She could easily win self defense charges but it was easier this way. A wide sadistic grin split her face into a wide smile and Jayden began to whimper. Alex hauled him back and tossed him hard into the wall. He hit the wall slid down and didn't get down.

"Oh my, Andromeda!" Andrew saw his friend and ran up. He saw her begin to back away from the sight in front of her. Her passions were cooling and she began to shake. Tears came to her eyes and spilled over she began to heave. The violent after effect to too much hormonal flux at once. Andrew would never tell Andi that he knew she was being abused because he knew she wanted to stop it herself so he simply took care of her as much as he could. He saw now what he had been worried she was incapable to do, beat that mother fucker's sorry ass to the ground. Andrew slid Andromeda's ponytail away from her and gently held her heaving body. When all of the nothing that was in her stomach was up he helped her walk to the school so she could wash out her mouth.

"Thanks Andrew," she said coming out of the bathroom. Andrew was bravely ignoring the stares he was attracting.

"It's nothing," Andrew said as the pair fled the school Andromeda grabbing her bags on the way out.

"You wanna stay the night at my house?" Andrew asked seeing easily that Andromeda was in no shape to deal with the craziness at home.

"Let me call my mom," she said with a nod. "Hey mom can I stay at Andy's he's been watching his mom all day and I know he could use some sleep. I don't have school tomorrow and I'm sure his mom would like some company after her surgery." Her mom gave the affirmative and Alex nodded to Andy who maneuvered through traffic towards his house. Alex was silently grateful he was driving carefully she seen him drive when she wasn't in the car but he knew she hated them and drove cautiously when she was in the car.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for the night," Andrew said and paused as they rove past a Mc Donalds. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Andromeda said quietly, she didn't want to impose on him any more than she was.

"You should have told me," he said and made his way out of the road and into a parking lot. Andromeda looked up at the Denny's sign.

"You don't have to buy me this," she said it wasn't super expensive but it wasn't cheap on a high school age musicians pay check.

"You and I both know you hate fast food," he said practically hauling her into the restaurant. The two settled into their seats and Andromeda could see the waiters whispering they obviously thought the pair was on a date. Andromeda sighed as a busty waiter came up and sent a grin at Andrew. Alex did an eyeroll this girl had nothing on her own figure but she was mopre than welcome to Andrew.

Authoress Note

KK guys this is a oneshot I'm just uploading it in two parts cuz I don't have much time and I want to give u guys something to read. Don't forget me love Alex Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Alex watched in annoyance as the waiter sauntered away. It wasn't that she cared that the woman was flirting with Andrew. It was that the woman thought she was better than Andromeda. Andromeda could not stand stuck up people especially when it was as evident as it was on her that their IQ's were in the double digits.

"Feeling self conscious?"

"Feeling annoyed at bimbo's with no IQ's," she said with a glare.

"You're right we both know you have a better figure than her," Andrew said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet," Andromeda couldn't stop a blush from gracing her cheeks. Andrew brushed his fingers over her blush feeling something strange in his heart, and other places.

"Should I?" Andromeda wondered at his strange behavior.

"Yes," she said grinning and batting his hand away wondering at the embarrassment of the moment he was just teasing right?

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because your embarrassing me," she said hotly, not sure how she should respond. He laughed his usual laugh and leaned back and just like that the tension evaporated. The pair ate and walked out Andrew paying for it and the waitress fuming at the lack of attention he way paying her.

"You can borrow some clothes of mine if you want," Andrew said guessing correctly that she did not want to remain in her volleyball clothes much more than she wanted to put her uniform back on.

"Danke," she said and he shook his head she was forever speaking foreign languages at him.

"No problem," he said as they pulled into his driveway. She sighed and was strapping on all her stuff when he took her back pack and trombone from her.

"No necessary she said trailing him.

"Yes, necessary."

"I'ma go talk to your mom," she said dropping her stuff and running htrough the perfectly clean building and up the stairs to her room.

"Well hi Alex I wasn't expecting to see you," Andrew's mom said with a smile.

"Well I couldn't not say hi could I?" Andromeda said with a smile back. Andrew's mom was possibly the nicest woman in the world.

"You're right, you were always teaching Andy his manners," she said with a smile.

"Well I don't know about that, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine you know you sound just like Andy, all worried, it wasn't like I had a quadrupile bypass or anything," she said still smiling.

"Okay then, well I'll leave you be," Andromeda said getting to her feet. She slipped out of the room.

"Hey Andy I need to grab a shower," she said stepping into his bedroom.

"You can use mine," gestured towards the bathroom connected to his room and tossed her jeans and a tee. Alex dug in her bag for her bra before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door tight behind her. Andy leaned his head against the wall. He could not figure out why he was so obsessed suddenly. Seeing her today, hurt, scared, and needy it had broken his heart. She was his friend yes, but this wasn't a friend like feeling. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. His heart almost stopped as the shower did. Soon Andi was stepping out. Andrew meant to just glance over but he had to stare. The steam had leached the red from her skin leaving it paler than the moon. Her lips were full and red. Her eyes were green and her long lashes stuck together with moisture.

"What is it Andy?" She asked seeing him slowly standing as he watched her.

"Look I know this is abrupt by my god Andromeda I love you!" Andrew said unable to stop himself. Andromeda paused eyes watching him closely. Her first response was that they were just friends but as she looked deeper she realized it wasn't true.

"Andy, I love you to!"

"Oh thank God!" Andrew said pulling her to him. The two rested in a peace they never thought they would find.

That is the tale of Andy and Andi!

A.N. 

Welllll there you are!

Review!


End file.
